


舍瓦的鸡儿还好么？（八）

by zyc1840



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc1840/pseuds/zyc1840
Summary: 托妞大佬AU舍卡托3P  终于进入乱搞的阶段了各种奇奇怪怪的后穴赏析和调教，有反攻，注意避雷。。。





	舍瓦的鸡儿还好么？（八）

游戏结束之后，虽然道具的强度不大，但是这一轮，两个人的头发都被出的汗湿透了，卡卡从跷跷板上下来时，大口喘着气，腰都直不起来，而托妞则面色苍白，自觉向彩虹电动马走去，托妞不知道自己还要不要爬上这匹电动马，舍瓦的本意是让吃不到他肉棒的那个可怜虫也有途径满足一下欲望，刚才的按摩虽然让他后边空虚，但是托妞一点也不想用道具，他自己都没意识到这是一个多么奇怪的情况，他原来那么喜欢道具，现在却有欲望也不愿用道具纾解。。。

舍瓦没有把浑身无力的卡卡抱到床上，而是拖到两根圆木的架子边上，用四个铁环将他的四肢束好，用上手拍了红肿的臀瓣，趁卡卡疼的时候扒开臀肉，整根插入，干了起来。“你不是说要在床上干我么？“”想的真美，以为我不知道你这个小流氓的如意算盘，让你的腰和屁股用上了劲儿，不是要给我夹断了。“与托妞造化奇诡的菊穴不同，卡卡的菊花十分简单粗暴，就是紧、有弹性、有力度，特别有在干一个壮汉的感觉，抽插起来啪啪直响。加之卡卡腰肢粗壮，持久力很好，可以持续前后摆动，所以干起来大开大合，畅快淋漓。

舍瓦刚把卡卡捡回家时，卡卡一定要跟他学做鸭子，舍瓦半开玩笑的给卡卡做了指检，当时就觉得紧致异常。光紧还不算什么，后庭一般都比较紧，就算草松了也可以做手术。卡卡的后穴的弹性是难得的，他肛口括约肌极其有力就不说了，里边的肠壁小至一根细小的手指，大至舍瓦的巨龙都能紧紧的贴合夹住，而且从头至尾都能感受到内壁的压力，而且卡卡在性爱的过程中就算被干的浑身无力，内壁都不会凭本能吞吐，对阴茎总有压迫感。正因如此，要是一不小心惹恼了卡小猪，他的腰腹臀肉火力全开，就像鳖咬住了龟头，绝不松口，将整根男根都锁在菊穴里，硬拔不出，也是有的。一旦遇到那种情况，舍瓦不尽力让卡卡后庭高潮，就难以脱身，所以今日早防着卡小猪玩这一手，设计那个拔河的游戏，就是为了让他后边的肌肉疲劳，一小时内连射三次，现在又让他站着挨操，饶是卡卡的身子也向巨龙臣服，舍瓦才敢在体内停留，享受内壁四面包夹的快感，“小流氓你还是那么紧呢，可惜这次只能任我摆弄了。”说完将在电动小马上受刑的托妞叫了过来，“帮他吸出来”卡卡舒服的不断哼哼，也不理会托妞来分一杯羹。

没想到托妞含了一阵，舍瓦操了几百下，就突然抽身而去，不理会空虚的菊花了，“什么时候能学着些，叫你吸，不是叫你含着。”说完舍瓦绕到卡卡身前，解开腰带，将皮裤稍微脱下一点，露出同样黑色的皮内裤，内裤后边开了一个原型的口，露出白嫩浑圆的屁股，看着让人喜欢，与卡托二人已经伤痕累累，泥泞不堪的水蜜桃形成鲜明对比。他们三人自从同居以来，卡托只想着压榨舍瓦的鸡儿，倒是没肖想过他的菊花，瓦瓦得的是金黄瓜奖，总的来说，擅攻不擅受，但是今日一见，至少看起来也美味非常。

托妞自觉地凑过去，帮舍瓦舔，舍瓦则用手拿了润滑剂，往卡卡经过一番前列腺刺激，好不容易又硬了起来的的鸡儿上涂。托妞发现舍瓦的菊花和他的黑紫的巨龙不同，竟然是粉粉嫩嫩的，原来舍瓦在捡到卡卡前，曾经被人做的大伤过一次，后庭动了手术，菊花染了色，也添了别的妙处。业界修罗场没有办法，各路大佬见惯了名器，若是一点特点都没有的菊穴往往不屑于操弄，只会成为凌虐的对象，舍瓦不得已才给后庭动了手术，以满足客人们猎奇的心理。

卡卡虽然硬了起来，但不代表他的贤者期已经过去了，龟头还是很敏感，刚刚碰到舍瓦的肛口，卡卡就感到一阵钝痛，抽插了几十次之后，摩擦使疼痛逐渐加剧，卡卡的天使面容都扭曲了，“别弄，痛。。疼死了”“不行了，真的不行了”“求你操我的后穴吧，怎么操我都听你的”卡卡轮番哀求，舍瓦都不为所动，直到卡卡被绑着的右腿开始痉挛，舍瓦才暂时不再动了，背对者卡卡跪着，叫托妞过去，“我教教你”说罢含住了托妞的性器，托妞的身子早就熟透了，舍瓦也懒得再用舌头挑逗他了，直接将整根含入喉咙里，发出低沉的声音，整个声带都在震动，这是口活里极其高明的一种技巧，托妞从没想过人的肉体也有这种类似震动的效果，顾不得关心痛的发抖的卡卡，自己享受起温热的口腔来。

将托妞摆弄好了，舍瓦又开始摆弄卡卡，舍瓦先努力打开肛口，将最敏感的龟头轻轻含着，尽量不要夹，然后用内壁一点一点的缠绕卡卡的阴茎，吃进一点，就挤压一点，这样缓慢的吸进去，卡卡总算没有再喊疼，等整根都吃进去了，舍瓦的肛口才用上了力收缩，咬的卡卡的阴茎根部总算尝到了一点快感，原来舍瓦的肛口做手术植入过“鲱鱼子”，就是一些粗粗的粒状物，一般情况下，是用来招待龟头等敏感地方的，但是现在怕卡卡的龟头一时受不了，才这样徐徐渐进的。吃进之后，舍瓦控制着力道，从根部轻轻蠕动肠道，像是在肉肉的按摩柱身，卡卡不禁瞪大了眼睛看着舍瓦的菊穴，他曾经上手过托妞的菊花，吸啊碾啊这些技巧在托妞身上都是本能存在的，但是舍瓦这种如安静的潮水般的快感，是需要对后庭极高的控制能力，非一朝一夕之功，连舍瓦都不得不聚精会神的控制后穴。

托妞这时忽然将阴茎从舍瓦嘴里抽出，还是晚了一点，喷的舍瓦满脸都是白液，连眼睫毛上挂的都是，一般这种情况下，托妞应该上去帮舍瓦舔，但是现在他有些畏畏缩缩，不确定自己能不能舔舍瓦的面颊、嘴唇甚至眼皮。舍瓦其实闭着眼睛再等托妞上前，但是看他不敢，自己抹了一把，也就算了。“这个叫揉”舍瓦说完加大了力度，变纵为横，从底部一直用肠壁按压到龟头“这是碾。”然后将卡卡的阴茎一点一点吐出，一边吐一边用穴口和附近的突起连压带吸，卡卡的小口被弄得几近失守，舍瓦察觉到了，一下吞入整根，肠壁紧锁，禁锢精关。“刚才那个是退，最后是夹，这个你应该最熟悉。”说完舍瓦也不吞吐，只在原地，收缩后穴，一阵猛碾猛吸，卡卡果然把持不住，在舍瓦的攻势下，一泻千里。卡卡心里对然对舍瓦讲的种种技巧好奇不已，但是此时只有解脱之感。


End file.
